elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Started
Look around the Elements wiki, check out on articles on List of Cards, List of Rares. Also try to familiarize yourself with the Jargon/terms, and read up on Advice from Players. Check out the new strategies, information about upcoming updates, join the Chatroom, and most of all, have fun! -Disaru Your starter deck is given according to the element you choose, so choose your element carefully. You can look at all the different elements and their respective starter decks on the Wiki. You can always buy new cards of a different element and change your mark using the metamorphosis feature. Your deck can have a minimum of 30 cards; manage your deck and customize it as soon as possible, get rid of some of the cards you do not like/use and sell them. This way you can instantly have a better deck and some coins. Try to build one of the suggested AI3 grinding decks you can find on the Wiki. The higher level deck you face, the higher the cost, but also higher the reward. But be warned, the higher the level, the more difficult the decks you will face. You also gain more slot spins if you face higher levels (for level 1, you get 1 spin, but for level 3, you get 3 spins). In level 4 and 5, the cost is greater, but you gain more electrum as rewards, although you still get 3 spins like level 3. In level 4, there is a mix of upgraded cards in spins, so you have a small chance of winning an upgraded card; in level 5, all the spin cards are upgraded. For duels, there are no slot rewards, but you still win some coins as rewards. (Correction, It SHOWS that you win some Electrum, please note the amount you have going into a duel, it remains the SAME after the duel. This is a bug that needs to be fixed.) For PVP, the score/electrum rewards are based on rank, so the amount of rewards you get depends on your opponent's rank, and the amount of score/coins you lose (if you lose the match) depends on your rank with respect to your opponent's rank. For scores and electrum rewards for all the normal levels (excluding PVP), the higher your health when you beat your opponent, the higher the reward. For example, level 3 has maximum 20 electrum rewards. So having your HP closer to 100 means having it closer to 20 electrum as a reward. If your HP=100 when you beat your opponent, it is called a Mastery win, and your score and electrum rewards double (For level 3, you gain 40 electrum, i.e. 20x2). You can also lose by playing all your cards, which is called being '''decked out. '''If the cards left in your deck reaches 0, you lose the game next turn because you cannot draw anymore cards. If I missed anything important for a beginner to know, please leave it in the comments Section (edit this article, and write down your addition under "Comments"). Also, if you are a beginner, and still have a question, feel free to leave your questions in the New Players Forum. Thanks Comments Leave your questions, concerns, and additions here: Ok, rares. I'm using an entropy mutation deck, and I just finished the 500 pt quest. Which one should I get? In other words, what's the best rare? *There is no 'Best Rare'. For certain decks there's a better rare, but there is not a 'Best'. You wouldn't use a Arsenic in a Life deck now would you? But, for an Entropy Deck Discord is probably the best choice. Either that or Eternity in case you mutate an opponents creature. Mutating a creature then reversing it can make it so that there is a card, or a few cards, in your opponents deck that they can't play due to lack of a specific type of quantum. What are the combat rules? Creatures have 2 numbers an attack number and what is the sencond for? Can't my creatures defend? *The second number is the "hit points" for that creature. There are some skills and spells that damage creatures directly. If a creature's hit points reaches zero, it is destroyed. A creature can not take the damage of an attack unless they have Gravity Pull. Some Card Rules which should be known: *Nightfall/Eclipse affects all death/darkness creatures on the field, even the creatures of the opponent. (they do not stack however, Eclipse overriding Nightfall) *Equipped weapons and Momentum always ignore Gravity Pull and Shields. *Creatures with Momentum do not ignore Sundial. *If the damage is pulled by Gravity Pull, there are no shield effects as long as there are "pulling capacities" *Creatures with 0 points attack are not affected by Fire Shield. (they don't actually attack, and so 'when this attack' effects also are ignored) *The player who wins coin toss does not draw a card in his first turn *Reflective/Emerald Shield do not block untargetable spells like Miracle, and don't protect your creatures and permanents (Earthquake still destroys pillars, Plague still infects your creatures) Information about Spins: *When you win a game against any opponent but Level 0 or PVP Duel, you win spins. Level 1 nets you one spin, Level 2 nets you two spins, and Level 3-6/PVP net you three spins. Clicking "Spin" will activate a slot machine-like minigame. If the first two images match, you gain an additional 5 coins. If all three images match up, you win the card that the image matches to. If "Spin All" is clicked, the computer will automatically use up all your available spins, one after another. *The cards used in the spin are from the defeated enemy's deck, so it is possible to win rare or otherwise impossible-to-obtain cards in this manner. Most Level 3 opponents and up have at least one rare card only available in this manner. *While it is supposed to be impossible to obtain Pillars from a spin, a bug makes it possible to win one extremely rarely. *The chance to obtain a card is dependent on the deck's layout and opponent skill level. Fake Gods, for example, can have somewhere around a 1 in 3 chance of winning at least one card. It is harder to win cards that have one or two copies in the deck, compared to one that has the maximum of six. Category:I'm confused about abilities. Sometimes my creatures have multiple abilities possible to use, but the game only lets me use one of them. Also, I don't really know how to use some abilities like Deathstalker's deadly venom. How do I do these? Category:How do u save ur decks